


Abby's Big Mistake

by adeclanfan



Series: Abby's Misadventures [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that will get you punished by Helen Magnus, cheek is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby's Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> graphic sex, femslash

Magnus watched the group returning from their latest capture assignment with interest, noting the mud and other unidentifiable filth matting their hair and clothing. Abby passed by her chair and Helen's fingertip brushed her arm and she gave the younger woman a reassuring smile. 

Abby growled at her. When Helen inhaled in a gasp of surprise, the younger woman pulled a face and grumbled one word without stopping on her way to the door, "Bath."

Magnus watched her go with a quirky smile playing on her lips. Abby had never growled at her before. It was surprisingly sexy, and completely unacceptable. As amusing and arousing as growling Abby was, she wasn't about to let such cheek go unanswered. Abby needed to be reminded of her manners and Helen was very good at giving a reminder she wouldn't soon forget. 

\----------

Abby looked at her bath wrinkled fingers and sighed contentedly. She'd scrubbed in the shower first and then submerged herself in a giant tub of bubbles to soak the rest of the foul smelling ooze out of her pores. Most of the bubbles were long gone and the water was cooling.

Tonight was the single worst mission she'd assisted with since joining the Sanctuary Network and being assigned to a capture team by Helen Magnus. Most captures were tough. It came with the territory when you worked with Abnormal creatures. The factor that put this particular mission above and beyond was the fecal matter being shot at them by their target during the chase. 

The ride home had been filled with complaining and shit jokes and if someone mentioned shit hitting the fan in their report tomorrow, Abby was going to blacken their eye. Then, she would end up in a cell in the SHU herself with Helen Magnus looking at her like she'd gone completely insane, just the way she had in the main lab earlier.

Abby had a feeling she owed Magnus an apology for her behavior. Being sprayed with poop made her bitchy. 

She was just about to reach for the fluffy bath towel when the bathroom door swung in and Helen breezed in. That in itself was odd. Helen Magnus was a great believer in personal space. Their apartments in the Underground Sanctuary were their own and not simply rooms in Helen's city sized new house. 

She didn't know what to make of Magnus' appearance in her bathroom. "Magnus? Is something wrong?"

"I should say so." 

Helen smiled, and it was the kind of smile Abby rarely saw from the older woman. Abby's heart skipped a beat, "I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. You wouldn't believe what the Abnormal did to us."

"I heard. Apology accepted." 

Magnus took another step into the room and set a towel wrapped bundle on the granite counter beside the sink. "That being said, just because I accept the apology doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you. I can't have you thinking you can be cheeky with me in front of your team and get away with it."

The former FBI agent gaped, "Punished how?"

Helen unrolled her bundle and pulled out an impressive waterproof vibe and held it out for Abby to see. "I believe we'll start with this. After you've been spanked, of course."

"Spanked?!" Abby squeaked. 

"Quite. I find spankings are sometimes necessary, and quite effective, for maintaining order." She proceeded to remove her clothing item by item and deposit them into a neatly folded pile on the counter. When she was completely nude, Magnus climbed into the tub with Abby as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them to be undressed around each other. 

Abby really wasn't expecting Helen to drag her over the rim of the tub and administer the first of many stinging slaps to her smooth bottom, or she probably would have put up more of a fight. 

"Ouch. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Abby practically sobbed. 

"Now, you are, cheeky girl," Magnus agreed. She pressed a kiss to one of Abby's buttocks, and then the other. "I think you've learned what happens when you growl at me."

Abby nodded emphatically, "I won't growl…ever... again. I swear." 

"Good." Magnus pulled Abby into her arms and kissed her. The younger woman's lips tasted of salt from sweat and tears. She nipped at Abby's lower lip, and relished her gasp. 

It didn't take long for Abby to get into the game. She palmed Helen's breasts and kneaded them as their kisses slowed, deepened. 

Helen moaned into her mouth; her breasts could never get enough attention. 

"Yes, God," Abby groaned as Helen's fingertips found her cunt. 

Helen teased her clit until it was slick and throbbing. Her own sex had been aching since the minute she stepped into the tub. 

Opportunities to spank beautiful women were far too few and far between. Abby certainly qualified as a beautiful woman and her sweet shyness made Helen's dominant urges surface at the most unusual moments. Like during a private lunch in Alfredo's. Or a routine physical exam. 

It was something both she and Abby were going to have to get used to, if they wanted to have any sort of a relationship beyond friends with benefits. 

Reaching out and snagging the dildo floating around in the water while she'd been busy spanking Abby, Helen held it up for Abby to see. "I think we are ready for this…" She caught Abby against her, roughly and dragged her thighs wide apart, using her own arms and legs to hold her that way. 

"Oh, God, Magnus..." Abby gasped, "I don't know. It's thick." It was, but not overly so and the pink material was soft and pliable. The breathy moan Abby made as Helen filled her with it was lovely. "It's so hot."

"Much hotter than your little cunt, isn't it?" Magnus replied. "Water temperature is an interesting thing to play with, don't you agree?"

Abby wasn't in a position to debate, and Helen proved her dildo was capable of being inserted into Abby's vagina many, many times at several different angles and speeds. 

"Oh fuck…" Abby howled, a violent orgasm causing her to jerk against Helen's hand and straining her ability to hold her in place. 

Magnus pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple, and whispered, "I'm not even close to being done with this lesson, but the bathwater is cooling, so be a good girl and get out." 

Abby obediently climbed out of the tub and dried herself with a fluffy towel. Magnus followed, using the same towel since she hadn't thought to bring a second one. She caught Abby around the waist and dragged her to Abby's rumpled bed, where she wrestled her down and pinned her after a few minutes of smooth skin sliding over skin grappling. 

They ended up in the a modified sixty-nine position with Helen on top, but Abby didn't concede defeat until Helen's tongue plunged into her pussy the first time. Accepting her defeat, Abby sighed and opened her thighs wider to give Magnus better access to her cunt. 

"Ah ah. You have work to do if you want more pleasure, Abby."

Abby grumbled under her breath and adjusted her position so Helen's sex was closer to her face. She didn't require more coaxing than that. In fact, Abby's oral skills were… impressive. 

Magnus felt the climax building and surrendered to it; Riding the waves of pleasure until the little clenches in her vagina faded away. "Very nice, Abby. You're very good at that." Helen licked her lips and hummed, "And you taste wonderful." 

Helen slid out of the bed, and padded into the bathroom to retrieve her clothes. Once she was dressed, she returned to the bedroom. Abby was still sprawled across her bed, looking rumpled and delicious. 

"Um, Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"I thought I was supposed to get another orgasm?"

Magnus shrugged and grinned. "I'm sure you can handle that." 

There was a spring in her step as she went back to her own living quarters in the new Sanctuary. 

The End.


End file.
